Toy: 'That Incident'
by 6Fortius9
Summary: 'That Incident' in 'Toy' where Miku molested Rin and Rin got punished by Len for it. Warnings: Yuri Girl x Girl partly, Twincest, and Sex Toys In second chapter . Oh, and Machine Sex. Miku x Rin x Len New Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Toy: 'That Incident'**_

**Project By: **6Fortius9

**Rated: **M

**Pairing:** Kagamine Rin x Len

**Summary:** 'That Incident' in toy where Miku assaulted Rin and Rin got punished for it. Warnings: Yuri (Girl x Girl) partly, Incest, and Sex Toys (In second chapter).

**Author's Note: **I'm kinda competing with time right now, so I'll cut it short. This will be my first time writing Yuri, so please don't complain. I can't do Yuri for my life, but I've tried my best. No, there will not be any insertion…in the first chapter anyway. 'Punishment' comes the next chapter where Len would make Rin cry and promise that she would not look at anyone else. You can expect toys next chapter, but my knowledge on toys are a bit limited, so please suggest some to me. You can expect the next chapter within a week's time at most, or by tonight if I'm feeling creative enough.

Oh and to people who hadn't read 'Toy' yet, it's okay, you don't have to read it first. It does come later so I guess it's acceptable.

With that, I'll leave you guys to read it. Please Read and Review and I hope you enjoy~!

**-x-**

'_That Incident' Part 1_

**-x-**

"M-Miku…no…"

Her protests were muffled by a set of perfect lips, soft locks of blond hair brushing against her pink cheeks as unscarred princess-like hands caressed them ever so gently as if she was made of glass.

Rin shuddered, a shiver sent up her spine when a long leg was pushed in between hers and rose till it was a mere centimeter away from her underwear, brushing against her thighs.

Large blue eyes fluttered shut, framed by long lashes while several beads of tears wetted them and slipped passed, trailing down to her chin only to be wiped off by a thumb.

"Rin…" The older girl above her muttered as they separated, a trail of saliva connecting them together. The almost adoring tone of her voice in that one word makes her look up at Miku through teary eyes, only to flinch at the love that was in the turquoise haired girl's lustful dazed eyes.

"Rin, Rin…" She continued, hands clutching tightly on the blonde's face. "My Rin."

Horror filled the smaller girl's eyes as the twin ponytailed girl leaned forward to kiss her again, forcing their lips to connect together. Her small hands formed a death grip around the library books in her hands, turning white with all the force put in.

She was helpless to do anything but shiver when long arms around her shoulders and hugged her, pressing their chests breasts together, and a tongue slipped pass her lips. She didn't respond to the kiss, all too shocked and scared to do so.

Sandal clad legs tremble unsteadily as she was pushed back into the library shelf, Miku's leg closing its distance from her underwear to rub alluringly on her clit, her panties being the only object that was still obstructing Miku.

Why…? Rin asked herself as she once again closed her eyes tightly as if to refuse reality. Why would Miku do this? This…This was wrong! But then again, so was her relationship with her own twin. It scared her how similar this kiss was to Len's, how similar they are. Was Miku more important? Was Len more important? Miku was her best friend and Len was her own twin…who was more important? No…It doesn't matter right now who is, but that she was betraying Len.

The smaller girl let lose her grip on the books and they fell to the ground with a clatter. Small hands rose to push against Miku's shoulders, trying to reject her. Yet again and again the turquoise haired girl continued to kiss her furiously and madly, never really accepting her rejection.

"Rin…so aroused easily, huh." Miku smirked as their lips parted for the second time that day.

The blonde froze as she realized how right Miku was. Her bodily liquids were flowing through the thin fabric that shielded her lower body part, pronouncing her body's needy wants.

"No!" Suddenly, Miku's advancement on her didn't matter so much and all that matters was hiding her body. She pressed her legs closer to one another, trying to push Miku's slender leg away from hers while hugging her chest, knowing how her nipples would surely be perked under her dress.

"Rin…don't worry, I'll help you." Miku chided, smiling almost innocently as she once again hugged the embarrassed blonde, her leg leaving only to be replaced by her hand.

Rin's mind was blank, unable to process any events as the fabric was tugged off easily, pulled down to her hips.

Cooling fingers gusted over her pussy, brushing against her clit. All the blonde wanted right now was for something to be in there, she wanted Len to enter her, yet there was no Len in sight.

Her eyes turned dazed with relief, not noticing that the one above her was not the one she loves, as a slickened finger, lubed by her spilling juices, entered her. Her body accepted it all too readily, having become used to Len's much bigger and warmer intrusion already.

Miku made a 'come here' motion within the blonde, earning herself an adorable whine from Rin which she would never give to anyone other than Len willingly other.

The more famous Vocaloid smirked. She knew about how Len loves Rin, having seen how the boy looks at her best friend every day, and it angers her to know that someone was stealing her beloved. No one could look at Rin's body other than her. No one at all.

She slipped another finger into the girl, scissoring her gently, knowing that though she may already be used to a boy's size, she would still needed preparation.

Already the smaller girl was bent over, eyes glazed over and saliva dripping from the corner of her pouty lips. Breaths came in heavy pants, her lungs desperately trying to take in air while lust and shock rendered her useless.

Another finger and she was thrusting in madly. Her own juices were spilling from her own pussy, aroused at the sight of her adorable Rin, but she ignored it, concentrating more on the blonde who she loved more than a friend.

Rin panted, moan, and whined every time the fingers were taken out of her, only to sigh in relief as they entered her even deeper.

Blue eyes were glazed with lust as she let out breathy moans. She was close to cumming and she knew it, but before that happened, a familiar shout broke her out of her trance.

"Rin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Toy:__ 'That Incident'_**

**Project By:** 6Fortius9

**Rated:** M

**Pairing:** Kagamine Rin x Len

**Summary:** 'That Incident' in toy where Miku assaulted Rin and Rin got punished for it. Warnings: Yuri (Girl x Girl) partly, Incest, and Sex Toys (In second chapter).

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry, really, for the late update. Due to a certain someone telling me she'll be returning to Singapore yesterday and would send me a list of 'Most Fabulous Sex Toys' yet not doing so, I was rushing. Three quarters of this story was typed all on my phone during midnight so there may be some mistakes still even though I've gotten it checked on Word Doc.

I haven't really expected this kind of outcome though…It's kinda 'Just follow your instincts and W.R.I.T.E~!' thingy, so I haven't expected this to become a machine sex instead of a Len Sex. I'll apologize to you all for this beforehand, so please don't comment about it in your reviews. And I'm not really horny in the mornings so the ending may be a bit rushed but well…anyway,

Please enjoy this chapter.

**-x-**

'_That Incident' Part 2_

**-x-**

She woke up to the solemn darkness of a strange unfamiliar dark room, naked all except for her dark navy socks. The first thing she noticed was that her limps had been spread out and tied to the bed-like machine, the second the cold air which hit her opened pussy, causing a huge blush to spread across her face as she struggled desperately yet uselessly to close her thighs, hands wiggling trying to get out of the black silk which tied her hands down.

"Rin, I see you're finally awake." The familiar low sexy voice attracted her attention as she looked up, eyes wide with anticipation and confusion, a puzzled whimper escaping through her lips.

Len smirked down at her from where he sat at the table in front of the machine, face resting lazily in his palms.

"L-Len..! What is this! What are you trying to do?" The female Kagamine tried to sound tough as she continued struggling with the irritating cloth which separated her from her Len.

"Rin, Rin, my little innocent Rin-chan..." His voice sent trembles down her spine as she shivered under his predatory and powerful gaze, avoiding it as much as she possibly could. That tone was the one which her twin rarely uses, and whenever he does, it just means that he has been either pushed over his limits, or was in a competition for bananas...hopefully though it isn't the first one since his anger is usually taken out on the older Kagamine... "...This is a punishment."

Eh? What? What has she done wrong now? He chuckled maliciously at her blank adorably confused face; blue eyes darkened with lust scanning through her body hungrily like a fat kid would cake after a month of starving. He licked his lips causing Rin to shiver once more before he stood.

Wide fearful puzzled blue eyes followed him as he walked over to her, trailing his fingers over her abdomen and dipping them into her belly button teasingly.

"Oh?" His voice sounded wimpier...more Len-like, and Rin relaxed despite how he stopped just next to her head. "Cheating off with that bitch Miku and still dare act innocent, huh, Rin-chan you're such a slut."

Her eyes widened as the memory of Miku's slender fingers dancing in her returned back to her mind. Len had then grabbed her arm and dragged her off to his car. The rest - they say - is history. She blushes beet red as she turned to her not-so-happy-brother to protest. "But Len-"

"I think that deserves some sort of punishment, doesn't it?" He smirked, causing her heartbeat to go fast enough to match a leopard. Len's punishments were never fun but that suggestive smirk was just so oh-damn-sexy it was making her wet. But first thing first she needs to clear the misconception of Len.

"B-but Len...I - I didn't...haah...nnnnhna...L-Le...n..." Her protest dissolved into a drawled out moan as she force herself to look down only to see pale fingers delving into her caverns where a long trail of pre-cum slid down the rubbery bed-like machine, glittering beautifully on her model legs as well.

"So aroused already without even a kiss," he took his fingers out, causing the girl to mewl at the loss and brought them to his eye-level, examining them like an innocent curious child.

"Interesting..." He commented off handedly, bringing them to his lips only for his tongue to slither out and lick them off his skin. Rin watched, fascinated by his every movement and dazed, a needy whimper escaping her unnoticed.

"So slutty I see..." his chuckles were rich as he buried his hands back in the pockets of the weird white scientist-like coat which Rin had only recently noticed.

Rin broke out of her trance and panicked as he took a step out of the weird room. He was leaving her by herself! Tied up in this strange bed!

"Enjoy yourself," he waved and Rin suddenly felt like sticking out her tongue at him childishly. "I'll return in just a moment."

"A - Ah, wai-" the door slammed on her.

She stared longingly and wondered what she was supposed to do right now. Tugging on the silk and pulling it to her mouth, she started gnawing on it to try to break the restrains apart.

**-x-**

Len chuckled as he sat back, staring at the large screen deviously. "Oh no you don't..." A smirk played at his lips as he tilted his head to the side, still watching his other half with his eyes. "Kasane, what can this thing do?

"You sure you want to torture Rin-chan like that, Le-n-cha-n~? The machine hasn't been graded yet but most of the testers fainted from pleasure just after trying it out."

He smirked. "That's even better then."

"That's why you're my best customer, Len-cha-n~."

**-x-**

"A-a-ah! W-what...is this?" Her alarmed cry was cut short as her head was suddenly slammed back, chains slithering down the black silk to chain her hands and drag them back to the 'bed' posts.

Her eye sight was blinded suddenly as a material which felt all-too-familiar slid over her eyes, blinding them with white. It was her ribbon.

The next thing she knew her mouth was forcefully forced opened and a round object slid itself into her mouth, the clicking of the leather as the gag was secured round her head heard through the room.

**-x-**

"Amusing..." Len smirked in satisfaction.

"Isn't it?"

"Where's the dildo function?"

**-x-**

"...Mmmhhnn...! Mnnngh!" Her frantic screams were plummeted by the round ball filling her mouth as a huge cold object that seemed to be the metal poked at her womanhood, sliding up and down teasingly and spreading open her dripping wet folds.

Oh how she wanted something in there...but not now when she needs to make up to Len for letting Miku in her...

"Mmmmnngh!" She cried in what was supposed to be a 'Len' as the object started spreading her, sliding into her small tight pussy. Her muscles frantically tried to reject the foreign object but it forces its way through without any efforts.

She screamed once more, tears making down her face as it continued entering her, seeming to stop only when it filled her to the brim. God, how damn long was this object? Only Len was able to fill her to deep and she had to admit, her twin was pretty long, made just to fit her deep cavern.

Her stomach squeezed around the cold piece of metal which then pulled back too suddenly and slammed back in without a moment of waiting, causing her to let out another muffled scream.

**-x-**

"Len-chan! You're too cruel to her!"

"Maa, it's not 'punishment' if she enjoys it. I'm going to teach her what it would be like if she dares look at anyone else."

"Still it's cruel!"

"Can it do anything else?"

"Eh?"

"This machine."

"A-ah, I guess..."

**-x-**

Muffled moans and screams escaped her lips every so often and she shivered as pleasure, along with the pain, started pooling at her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut in readiness to cum, only to look shocked when the bed started moving and the chains flipped her over to lie on her tummy, the bottom half of the 'bed' now folded in half so her ass would show out.

Her eyes widened at the position from under the piece of cloth. Sure she's lost her virginity to Len but not her butt virginity.

Any thoughts or hesitation left in her was then removed forcefully as the piece of metal entered her in a swift thrust, causing the skin to break and give way for blood.

Tears coated her face, trailing from beneath the white ribbon as her mouth opened in a silent cry of pain.

Rin gasped in embarrassment as a warm liquid started trailing down her legs...a warm liquid that was not sticky like pre-cum or the blood. Her face flushed brighter and she sobbed more at the realization...She has just peed on herself!

**-x-**

"*Gasp* Len-chan, the poor girl just peed on herself!"

"So?" They both watch the growing pool of tear, blood, pre-cum and the newly added pee while Rin begun to get fucked by her ass, crying all the while. "Wasn't it you who said I can do what I want in the first place?"

"Well...but...*shrugs*...whatever, I guess, it's been almost half an hour, I'm just glad she still haven't fainted, a new record. Do what you want and remember, if you pass the twenty four hours limit, you get to use our rooms anytime you want."

**-x-**

-Almost a Day Later-

He removed the mouth gag and the ribbon easily, enabling her ability to speak once more as she looked up at him, her blue eyes clouded with dry tears, dazed and in a half-dead state whilst being fucked by both holes.

"L…hah…Len."

He winced at how lifeless and hoarse her voice sounded but did otherwise as he leaned forwards and slammed her head back into the hard 'bed'. She flinched as the blonde locks were tugged mercilessly but continued to pant, lustful, as the two thick metal vibrators continued to leave and enter her two holes without stopping.

"I didn't say you could speak. I guess you had enough 'punishment', Rin?"

She didn't answer his question as she merely stared.

"Well now, wouldn't you want to get out of this little baby here so you would get fucked by me when we return home?"

This time there was a weak nod.

"Then promise me you'll never look at anyone else."

"I…promise I'll never look at…ngh…anyone else."

"Promise that you wouldn't look at Miku."

She looked away, her eyes narrowed into a glare at one of the poor innocent walls. _Len, you're really a devil in disguise. _"I promise I wouldn't look at…"

Her sentence was cut off by a moan as one of the vibrators hit her sweet spot.

"Hm? You wouldn't look at…?"

She bit her lip to hold back a cry and the tears. "I…I promise I'll never talk to Miku again."

He frowned but then smiled. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but still the same, as long as she won't give Miku a chance to make a move on her once again.

Those were the keywords as the machine finally stopped half-thrust. He blatantly lifted her off the seemingly inviting and comfortable 'bed', her liquids spilling after them, and moved her into a bridal style where she cuddled into him, immediately falling asleep.

Chuckles then erupted from his lips as he looked up in the direction of the camera.

"Remember to send me a copy of her moans! Those are good blackmail material for whenever I want sex!"

Kasane pouted from where she was looking at the room and folded her arms, looking away with a blush at having been found. "…Whatever."


End file.
